


[vid] Waking Hour

by Raven (singlecrow)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven
Summary: Things that matter too much to take anything but lightly.Aziraphale, Crowley, and ways of falling.





	[vid] Waking Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to purple_fringe for beta comments (and ice cream in St James's Park!). Content note: snake's head in opening shot.

Outside source from Neil Gaiman's _Murder Mysteries_ , with art by P. Craig Russell. 

music: "Daughter", Vienna Teng, from Waking Hour  
password to stream: **daughter**


End file.
